


Adventures in Babysitting

by livvylive



Category: Neverwinter Nights
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livvylive/pseuds/livvylive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why the Knight Captain's companions are no longer allowed to babysit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bishop

How in the _hells_ had he gotten roped into babysitting the Knigt-Captain's brat?

Bishop stared at the child.

The child stared at Bishop.

Bishop glared at the child.

The child pouted and sucked a thumb.

Bishop swore. " _Damn_ the Knight Captain!"

Then the child mimicked him. " _Damn_ tha Ny-Caban!"

Bishop grinned. Maybe this wouldn't be so boring after all...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"BISSSSHHHHOOOOOOP!!!!!!" The ranger grimaced at the sound of the Knight Captain's dulcet tones.

"Well, if it isn't our esteemed leader. What _ever_ can I do for you?" His gruff tone was absolutely _oozing_ sarcasm.

"HOW MANY CUSS WORDS DID YOU TEACH TAY?"

He just grinned wickedly. "All of them."


	2. Casavir

Casavir watched the small child, and it watched him.

The child's name was apparently Tay, and Casavir wasn't quite sure if that was a name for a boy or a girl. He wasn't sure about many things- least of all how he'd ended up in charge of watching the little... individual. The Knight Captain had come running up to him earlier that day, demanding to know if Casavir was willing to help with an important duty. Casavir, of course, had said yes. He had sworn his service to the Knight Captain, and would be honored to help with whatever deed needed doing.

He hadn't been expecting the deed to be babysitting.

After the Knight Captain had dropped Tay off just a few short moments ago, the child had just started staring at Casavir while sucking a thumb. The paladin was still wearing his armor, having fully expected to go off to fight some battle with the Captain. Next to the small child, who couldn't have been more than four or five years old, he was quickly starting to feel rather like a heavily-armored giant. He stirred uncomfortably. He should probably say something. But what did one say to a child?

"Ah... would you like to go to the Temple?" Perhaps he could find some way to occupy Tay's time. Prayer or discussion with the priests, maybe?

But the child just shook its head.

"No? Why not?"

"Don't like," Tay answered with a little pout.

Casavir frowned a little. "The Temple of Tyr is a goodly place. We could speak with the priests, or study Tyr's teachings." Why on earth wouldn't the child want to go to the Temple?

The child's headshake was more emphatic this time. "Don't like!" Tay insisted, with a subtle threat of an oncoming tantrum.

Catching that threat, Casavir held up his hands to mollify Tay. "Then we will not go to the Temple. But the Temple is a good place to go. Tyr cares for each of his followers, and-" he broke off as Tay's lip started to tremble. "We will not go to the Temple!" the paladin said again, desperately trying to prevent a crying fit.

Tay nodded, lip still trembling.

Still desperate, Casavir began casting around for a new idea. "Would you..." His mind was blank. What did children like? Candy? No, it was late afternoon and sweets would keep the child from sleeping when night fell. "What would you like to do?" he asked at last, hoping Tay would have some idea.

The child considered for a moment. "...story? Please?"

Casavir brightened considerably. He could talk about Old Owl Well! "Yes, I can tell you a story." Tay grinned, and surprised Casavir by crawling into the paladin's lap when he sat down in a chair to begin telling the story. "There is a place called Old Owl Well..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days later, the Knight Captain interrupted Casavir while he was praying in the Temple of Tyr.

"Casavir, care to explain why Tay is calling himself Katalmach and threatening to smite orcs?"


	3. Grobnar

Grobnar had been trying out a new song for summoning Wendersnaven when the Knight Captain approached him. The Knight Captain was usually the only one who approached him when he was practicing. Everyone else tended to keep their distance, probably so they wouldn't disturb him. Every so often they'd throw him some fruit, which was nice (even if it was a little rotten). Not that Grobnar minded people talking to him- he loved people, especially the Knight Captain! Which was why he agreed readily to help the Knight Captain out with a "special mission".

He didn't know exactly what the mission would be, but he rather hoped he might have a chance to try his new Wendersnaven song...

He didn't get that chance, however, and soon found himself in the company of a small child introduced as Tay. Grobnar wasn't certain if Tay was a boy or a girl, but supposed that it didn't matter very much anyway. Plenty of creatures didn't seem to worry about that kind of thing. The Wendersnaven, for example! Besides, he'd never fully understood the differences between human males and females anyway.

So instead of worrying about it, he smiled brightly at the child. "Hello! I suppose we're going to be friends for a little while?"

Tay just nodded hesitantly.

Grobnar was oblivious to that hesitation, however. "Oh, excellent! I'm rather fond of friends, you see. And music! Music and friends. Would you like to hear a song?" Tay nodded, but Grobnar didn't actually wait for a response before he started belting the lovely Doom song Deekin had taught him. By the time he finished, Tay seemed to be on the verge of tears.

Grobnar smiled. "Would you like to hear another song?" Tay's head immediately started shaking from side to side. "No! Nononono!" The response was almost panicked.

The bard just shrugged. Maybe they could sing more later! But if Tay didn't want t sing now, what else could they do until the Knight Captain returned...? A beaming grin crossed his face as he stumbled across a most wonderful idea. "Tay, how would you like to meet a friend of mine?" he asked excitedly.

A little afraid the gnome was going to start singing again, Tay just decided to go along with it and nodded.

Grobnar's beam intensified. Wonderful! Construct just loved to meet new people!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, a frantic Knight Captain tracked Grobnar down. "Grobnar! Grobnar!"

"Yes?" he answered.

"Why in the hells is Tay riding around on Construct's shoulders singing the Doom song?"


End file.
